


Among Other Things

by sharkduck



Category: Stellamore, Stellamore (Visual Novel)
Genre: -rolls up sleeves- i gotta do everything my goddamn self, Established Relationship, F/M, Halle is mysterious, Thirsty Halle, We know jack shit about halle so im trying my best, vague references to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkduck/pseuds/sharkduck
Summary: Halle starts to doubt himself.





	Among Other Things

Her hands are surprisingly calloused when he holds them. Small, but with rough palms and long, slender fingers. He feels as though he’s holding two delicate little birds; birds that might fly away at any moment. He swallows, afraid of crushing her fragile-feeling bones if he holds on too hard – warring with his need to cling, to never let go, to hold her until the lines between them blur until they disappear entirely.

“Halle.” He feels his heart start to race at the sound of his name on her tongue. _Among other things…_

(Memories flashing – a cherry, and then a stem, tied into a bow; the tip of his finger, covered in honey, the first time he saw fire in her eyes; his name, her voice breathless.)

“What are you thinking about?”

“You.” The word leaves his mouth before he can stop it, and his stomach flutters with anxiety.

She flushes and brushes a lock of hair away from her face, smiles, looks away – like she doesn’t know she’s beautiful. Like she doesn’t know exactly how to push his buttons, when she wants to. For a brief moment, he’s jealous of her hand – _he_ wants to brush the hair from her cheek, let his thumb linger there, trail his fingertips to her pulse and let her heartbeat lull the demons in his head. Instead, he brings her palm to his lips and presses a kiss to the heel.

(He should leave while he has the chance.)

Yesui cups her hand against his cheek, letting him scrape his teeth over her warm, tawny skin, his fingers curled gently around her wrist so he can feel the blood pump in her veins, reminding him that she's alive. That she's real.

She's real and she - loves him? Does she love him? He doesn't want to think about it. Love makes it harder to leave.

"Is that why you look like a frog jumped into your mouth?" Teasing. Trying to change the subject.

(He'll tell her she's beautiful and that he thinks about her every day all he wants - no stopping that, ever. He'll tell her until she believes it, and then until he leaves her. Eventually. He  _will_ leave her, even if it kills him, because he cannot be distracted from his purpose and tangled up in the affairs -  _among other things -_ of a beautiful woman.)

"You and I both know that I do not look like a frog jumped into my mouth."

"That's what  _you_ think."

He huffs against her hand, trailing his fingers under the sleeve of her deel, pushing up the fabric until it rests at her elbow. He rubs small circles into her bicep with his thumb, drinking up the feel of her skin like a desert soaks up rain, committing every inch to memory. To remember later. When he leaves.

He will leave, won't he? Of course.

"Can we -" His cheeks burn, and he glances away, fumbling over his words. He's never been good at asking for things, least of all this. "Can I see you?"

She giggles, and his heart leaps into his throat at the sound - he could listen to it for hours. Her smile could light up a room - has done so, several times, he's seen it work its magic in dreary meetings and on forlorn faces. Her eyes glitter like bronze.

"That's a weird way to ask for -"

"- you don't have to." Too fast. He's talking too fast; but every second spent dawdling is another second closer to the day he finally decides to let her slip through his fingers, to rip off the bandage, other similar metaphors that leave him aching when he thinks about them.

"Halle." He feels a shiver go down his spine.

(He doesn't want to leave - even if he has to. Not when she looks at him like that - gentle, the faintest tilt to the corners of her lips, strands of oil-slick black hair framing her face like a halo. But he does have to.

Doesn't he?)

"Of course you can." He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding and tugs at her shimmering silk belt, letting it fall away, limbs shaking like they always do when it comes to this. Yesui tugs the silver pins at her throat and shoulder out of their proper places, while he's left breathless at the gentle curve of her neck when she brushes her hair behind her back; they're placed on a side table and promptly forgotten about. She catches her lip between her teeth when he slides his hands under her shirt, up her sides. A groan builds in the back of his throat. He could kiss her - the idea is very tempting.

"Can I -"

 _"Halle."_ He swallows, another shiver running down his back. "You don't have to ask. I trust you." His breath catches again - she says it so simply. So matter-of-fact. As if it were a universal truth. He wants to believe it - wants her to trust him so badly it hurts.

He distracts himself by slipping her shirt over her head, careful not to catch her hair, and leaning for that kiss he's been wanting since he saw her this afternoon, resplendent in the sunlight, inviting him into her home like he belonged there. He almost believes that he  _does_ belong here, in her arms, with her fragile-feeling hands carding through his hair. That she can trust him.

He doesn't want to leave.

Not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> *blows the dust off this account* hello ive recently gotten into stellamore and there is a disappointing lack of fic on this site for it. let's change that


End file.
